


Mean Tweets - Super Edition

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Audience, Banter, Bets & Wagers, Comebacks, F/F, Flirty, Fun, Girl Power, Innuendo, Kissing, Live, Mean Tweets, Mild Humour, National City (DCU), Nervousness, Sarcasm, Sassy, Social Media, SuperCorp, Television, Twitter, cause why not, celebrity, public, supergirl - Freeform, superhero, talk show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Supergirl decides to take on the trolls of Twitter. Joining a new segment of a Late Night Talk Show she reacts to mean comments people have shared about who she is. Watch as she tries to take each one of them down with just a flick of her cape...





	Mean Tweets - Super Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KCK13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCK13/gifts).



> A little one shot from a request I received from KCK13, Hope you like it!

**

Kara was standing with her face to the camera, fingers clutching tightly at her phone. The colours of her suit were vivid, crest gleaming triumphantly against the harsh bright white of the stage lights, blood red boots squeaking on the wooden flooring as she tried discreetly to adjust her footing-  _maybe I should just float._

Deciding to drift upwards, waiting patiently for the signal- the guests had continued ‘ _oohing_ ’ and ‘ _ahhing_ ’ at the evident use of her powers.

The energy in the room was substantial, weighty in intensity- only rising further as the audience watched the superhero as she trembled gently in anticipation. Her nerves had peaked, now coming in ripples of anxiety, she attempted to bury them in favour of scanning the crowd for any dangers that may well be lurking, ignoring the opinions on her that she could hear left and right as they all whispered quietly.

Ultimately failing to gulp all of her nerves away, she just tried _not_ to flinch when the chatter grew bigger and the twirl of emotion built up even higher inside.. because from experience she knew that with all the beady eyes on her- they'd surely notice and she refused to allow herself be that obvious.

Because It was now or never, her first appearance on a Late Night talk show in the form of ‘Mean Tweets’. It was a segment that her and Alex had both watched- spending seemingly endless nights in tears, screeching with laughter at the celebrity comebacks on tv.

So when they'd asked for Supergirl of all people to join them, it hadn't taken much to convince her {she'd shrieked jumping so hard that she almost fell through the floor} and much to her surprise even Alex was game _which was strange considering she wasn't usually a big fan of her sisters alter ego being so open and in the public spotlight_.

Smirking Alex had erratically chatted with Kara on how awesome it would be to see her little sister on something lighter than a breaking news cycle for the first time and it was then that both Alex and Maggie had taken bets, not that Kara was supposed to know…  _she was meant to have been in the bathroom,_ instead she'd listened in on them giggling about whether or not she'd get flustered enough to mess up her monologue and with all likelihood how long it would take before she inevitably freaked out and accidentally used her freeze breath to destroy the camera.

Thinking back to the memory _,_ she rolled her eyes-  _thanks for the vote of confidence guys._

**

 

Those closest to Kara knew that she could be funny sometimes, she'd always had a little sass that they appreciated on those occasions were she had craftily brought it outside to play.

Even the wittiest of them all **Cat** **Grant** had enjoyed that one time she'd managed to be bold enough to snap back at one of her ridiculously snarky comments, thought thinking about it now that was _very_ in the moment.

This however was different, This was **LIVE** and Kara was more than a little concerned about accidentally fumbling her way through like a Danvers innately would, worried that she'd get so flustered she might trigger her laser vision and eviscerate the entire crowd in front of her.... so in fact _maybe Alex and Maggie were right._

Before she could _however_ sink deeper into that well of despair a crew member shouted and had started to count down, announcing "5…4…3…2…1 and we're live!"

The audience cheered with wild enthusiasm as she purposefully floated downwards upon making a dramatic entrance for millions of earths viewers.

Blinking at the little red dot- pausing for a moment as her feet gracefully touched the ground- subsequently glancing towards the phone screen in her hand,  _gods I really should've read all of this beforehand_. Grimacing she cleared her throat and began...

" **@Superman4Lyfe** _F**k Supergirl and her shitty tights we all know she ain't got nuthin on the MAN of Steel! #MenareStronger #FuckSupergirl #mainman"_

Supergirl just grinned lifting up her biceps to flex, glancing from her arms and then over to the camera- quirking an eyebrow “These babies knocked your main man out... Turns out the woman wearing these tights is stronger than her cousin… she's faster too” she shrugged cocking her head to the side “Now how's that for Girl Power” she fist pumped and blew a kiss into the lens.

The crowd roared, it was deafening and a woman from third row shouted proudly “hella yea’ gurl” so loud in fact that even Kara was impressed {so she nodded towards her in approval.}

Smiling brightly- haven been given a small boost of confidence- she continued only after acknowledging the crowd with a humble “Thank you”  returning to the screen in question…

Biting her lip _oh lord_..  
**"@THECatgrant** _#Supergirl what is it with you and your bloody colour wheel?!"_

Kara chuckled lightly holding up her palms in defeat “Yikes…you always told me to be brazen, we can't all be the queen of fashion Miss Grant” she pouted pretending to be sad and the crowd cooed at her puppy dog eyes, awed by her sudden cuteness.

Next up…

Kara held her breath.

 **"@diaz75** _Do you ever wonder what happens to Supergirl in the bedroom? She must be crushin’ dicks all the way from here to Krypton... you can count me out there girl"_

Supergirl exhaled before smirking wickedly “Ha! I doubt you'd have to worry about that because you ain't getting anywhere near this skirt” she pointed downward “see you got the wrong superpower… we all know everyone loves these vibrating fingers when it's my turn to flirt." Eyes twinkling, lips curling upward as she held out two, vibrating to demonstrate- she then swirled a fingertip in her mouth dabbing it towards the camera to leave a sizzle in her wake.

The audience were floored- mouths incrementally dropping gawking at the clear innuendo before erupting into a roar at her raunchy reply. They'd never seen this side of her before..  _who knew_.

Squinting she looked at the next tweet, upon spotting Maggie’s name Kara sighed shaking her head slightly. Intrigued at the amount of people on here that obviously knew her- realising that they'd been plotting...  _sneaky devils._

 **"@MSaywer** _come on #Supergirl wen r you going stop drooling & ask **@LenaLuthorCEO** 2 do u senseless #toomanyhhearteyes #urachicken #doubledareu"_

Kara scowled _trust Maggie to find a way into this._  Mulling on the question, Kara hesitated resigning herself to being outed  _RAO FUCK IT_...

Looking around and quirking a brow she lifted up her arms again and raised her voice “do you want me to say it?"

Soon enough the audience were gasping chanting a string of _'yes, yes, yes'_

Staring at the camera without missing a beat  _"_ Okay fine here goes… Lena, your eyes are my kryptonite, Can I _please_ do you senseless?” she winked as they ‘ _whooped_ ’ and ‘ _hollered'_ , blushing slightly at the revelation because she'd just asked her best friend to fuck her or rather for her to fuck Lena. 

Just as she thought she was about done- she spied the sneakiest miss sneaky of them all one Lena Luthor at the edge of her vision slyly running over from the opposite side of the stage.

Kara's eyes widened, heart beating rapidly out of her chest…  _how hadn't she noticed her?!_

Shocked, before she could open her mouth to protest and question _literally anything,_ she then felt Lena's hands grasping at her cheeks as her lips landed firmly on top of her own.

Kara froze momentarily at a loss for what in Rao's name to do- deciding to continue smiling shyly into the kiss, succumbing into their embrace.

By all accounts it seemed that Lena had wanted to exaggerate a little, grabbing fistfuls of Kara's blonde hair and even adding a little tongue….  _naughty_.

Understanding her intent Kara drifted a hand downward settling it just below the brunettes hip and dramatically dragged Lena closer so that their chests were flush without breaking the sultry kiss between them.

Eventually it was time for it to be over and so Kara dipped Lena down cradling her as she finished up the smooch with a pop.

At this point the crowd was going **psycho** , and the heat in the room had shot up by another 20 degrees- that was if Kara could really feel temperature fluctuations {which right now she was certain she could}

Coming to her final tweet of the night, wiping away any excess purple lipstick the Luthor had left smeared in her wake. Running high on adrenaline or whatever the alien version of that might be- She started slowly talking, running through the next set of words whilst trying to settle herself down…

 **"@Liamzup785** _Ughhh do u eva get bored watchin tht blonde chick on tv? wish she'd blow up already ..she looks lyke she'd choke u wiv sum daisy chains, thts how non threatenin’  she iz…. #supergirlizajoke"_

Kara stood up straight, sharpening her shoulders, eyes glowing, looming over the camera, the audience hushed immediately- starting to grow weary their own eyes flitting between each other as they all slouched in their seats.

Kara waited a few moments for it to all sink in and when she had finally noted it having the the desired affect she broke into a fit of laughter watching as everyone visibly relaxed resulting in them laughing along with her.

Theatrically she blew up the phone using her laser vision choosing to fling it over her shoulder as she walked away from the stage.

The audience had continued chanting after her ' _Supergirl, Supergirl, Supergirl_.'

-and it was then she knew _she had made her point._

Kissing Lena however _Now_   **THAT**  was worth it _._

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
